Class is Out
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: While Roxanne's trainer class is at recess, she and Flannery have a private session. Old as hell kink meme fill.


And so begins the reposting of older stuff to push my better, more recent work to the bottom for a while. An old kink meme fill; my first for Pokemon, I believe.

"...And so, if you put your mind to it, work toward it every day, and try your hardest, you can reach your goals."

Same speech they'd heard a thousand and one times. The students at the Rustboro trainer school tired of hearing the recycled, tired speech from their teacher, Roxanne, virtually every class. Their interest was only marginally peaked by the guest speaker, Lavaridge gym leader Flannery, speaking with a bit more of a down-to-earth tone and really inciting a fangasm among the students. They paid it a bit more respect and attention than usual because of who it was coming from, too; became a gym leader at an early age and had a reputation as a skilled trainer. The ultimate success story for a bunch of dreamy-eyed kids learning to become trainers.

That eagerness vanished, though, as just in time for her speech to end, the bell for lunch rang. An hour of not being confined to their chairs. How could they not take it?

"When we get back from lunch-" Roxanne started to shout something over the roar of the students leaping from their desks and out of the classroom, but she gave up partway through, because the only people in the class were her and her guest.

This, funny enough, cast a smile across her face. She closed the door gently and pulled the shutter over the small window inside it, turning back to meet her friend.

The red-haired gym leader faced away from her, shuffling together a couple papers, totally unaware of what transpired behind her. She jumped with a sudden shock as hands found their way around her belly and down her jeans.

"Roxanne!" Surprise was all over her voice as the teacher pushed against her, keeping her in place as she lightly struggled in her grasp. One hand went up her shirt while the other easily found its way beneath her white panties, the tips of her fingers teasing her entrance. "Not here!"

Breath ran against Flannery's ear as Roxanne's voice spoke against it softly. "We're doing it right here, my dear. This is my classroom, and I'm in charge here."

Flannery winced as the fingers dragged against her opening before the middle finger dipped in. The other hand moved further up, slithering beneath her bra to palm one of her perky breasts, gently pinching and playing at the nipple. Roxanne pushed her against the desk and leaned her forward, while hot breath assaulted her neck, and she could feel the slow grind against her back.

"But the kids could come in at any second," she said, face growing red as her hair as the only thing keeping their privacy was a door that could be opened or knocked on at any moment.

"Exactly." Roxanne licked her lips and kissed along Flannery's neck. "It'll be such a thrill, in the throes of passion while a student could walk in at any chance." She turned Flannery around and her hands resumed their places, this time their lips locking. Her eyes flashed with insatiable hunger as she came upon the gym leader. A fire in her eyes of lust and passion that refused to yield, guiding her actions to the only possible solution, the only end the means could justify; ecstasy.

Flannery's struggles then turned from a gentle rebuke to a reluctant submission, trailing a hand up Roxanne's thigh. Imagine her surprise when she found the pantyhose Roxanne wore had a massive hole missing just where her vagina was.

She had this all planned out.

It was a bit of a turn-on for the fire trainer, she had to admit. She knew the whole guest speaker thing was little more than an excuse to fly her into Rustboro for a few days on the school's dime. They had her put up in a lavish hotel suite where she and Roxanne would have every moment outside of school to be together, but it seemed Roxanne couldn't wait until school was out.

Now that she had a taste, though, the neglected, lonely Flannery couldn't either. Eagerly she slipped her own fingers into her lover's tight slit, the other hand cradling her back, pulling her closer, deeper into the kiss as their bodies began to writhe in perfect harmony, just like they used to.

"Right here," Roxanne panted, breath heavy between kisses, "On my desk. The thrill." Higher in pitch her voice climbed. "The risk. The reward!" Flannery had done something to her within, something she wasn't even quite sure the logistics of, but it made her knees buckle and her head soar. She returned to the kiss, this time with ferocity that her partner had rarely seen, the fingers working deep inside both of them eagerly.

Flannery's free hand shifted, running up the soft fabric of Roxanne's dress and tore the bows out of her hair, ruffling it up before just grabbing a handful of it and pulling her face in even closer. Oh, so long she desired the taste of the rock-type trainer's mouth, and as their lips locked in frantic desire, she wanted nothing more than the sweet, delicious taste of her mouth.

"I want to taste myself."

Except for that.

The girls withdrew their hands at the same time, breaking their fervent kiss and placing their hand at the other's mouth. Eagerly they sucked clean their lover's fingers, lovingly sampling their own pussies. Never ones to be subtle, though, they put on naughty little shows for each other, sucking the fingers with as much overblown eroticism as they could muster. They always played little games like that, partly for fun, and partly because nothing got them wetter than watching the other doing something while looking so damn sexy.

"Now I want to taste you," Flannery said, catching Roxanne by surprise as she seized her by the hip and shoulder, quickly moving her through the classroom and onto a desk. She laid the brown-haired trainer down onto the desk as she undid her jeans, kneeling down in front of her as the pants fell around her knees. She buried her head beneath the blue dress and came eye-to-eye with Roxanne's slit, soaked with her juices and topped off with a small patch of brown hair. It was the same shape and thickness of Flannery's; one of those little things they did to cope with distance.

Eagerly, Flannery dipped into the treat she had waited so long for, hands snapping to the edges of the desk beside her as Roxanne moaned, her back arching in response to the sudden sensations. The realization finally hit them as Roxanne's ass pressed against the cold wood just how much trouble they could get in for their lunch hour romp, but they were too far gone, too wrapped up in pleasures of the flesh, to care in the slightest. The threat of danger was merely an aphrodisiac to them, a motivation to go even further, even smuttier. Given half the chance they'd strip down to nothing and fuck on every last desk.

Her job as teacher, and possibly even her job as gym leader, were in jeopardy then and there, but when her legs seized Flannery's head and refused to let go, she cast her decision. That one orgasm, in all its glory, would be worth everything being caught could dish out. Every last drop of her sweet juices on Flannery's skilled tongue would be earned.

It slipped in and out of her folds, licking and kissing, the tongue lovingly caressing each inch of her vagina. As it took a long lick up her slit and zeroed in on her clit, a hand joined the fray, working in diabolical tandem with the tongue to make her squirm. Adrenalized bliss coursed through her veins as the tongue at her clitoris and the fingers probing her inner core drove her mad.

The heavy scent only served to further arouse Flannery, whose free hand plunged into her panties for relief, working her pussy with no technique or skill, just finger banging herself relentlessly as she saved all the refined stuff for Roxanne. She started to drip onto the floor, her soaked panties unable to contain the juices her very active pussy loosed, wetting the inside of her jeans beneath.

The thought crossed Roxanne's mind that the scent of sex would be heavier in the room even than it was then, that even as kids they'd know something was up. Her train of thought immediately cut off, though, as Flannery did something that made her have to restrain screaming with every fibre of her being. When she had control, she whimpered, "More, please," begging her lover to repeat whatever that was again, to send her spine taut and her head aflutter once again. Where Flannery picked up these new moves, she had no idea, but she loved them.

How could Flannery refuse? The delicious taste of Roxanne's quim grew stronger, the fluids more plentiful, and she had no choice but to oblige. Her fingers worked even faster and harder in response, encouraged by the loving treatment she gave to her girlfriend and how very much it turned her on to feel her humping her face, the sensuous bucking of her hips the subject of many a nightly fantasy.

A twist of the finger here, a long lick there, and she had Roxanne wrapped around her finger. The girl squealed and moaned, and her rapid proclamations of love for Flannery told her she was close. Indeed, she was rewarded with a rush of her juices as Roxanne almost cut her tongue open biting down on it. Her body thrashed and whipped around, seized by pleasure and refused freedom. She was tossed and thrown, held onto the desk only by Flannery's hand. Her eyes rolled back and her blood burned intensely.

When finally, the orgasm subsided, Roxanne could barely muster a word. She just lay spread over the desk, head resting on the one behind it, panting. It took a lot out of her, and she needed a breather.

Flannery stood up, licking her face of the remnants of her girlfriend's sweet taste, and looking at the clock. Only ten minutes left for lunch, and she hadn't eaten anything-aside from a brunette, that is. "And I didn't get to cum yet." Further problems came when she pulled up her jeans and found a wet spot from where her pussy juices fell. "And my pants are ruined."

She looked around the room and got a rather sick idea.

"Roxy, sweetheart? I know how you can make it up to me. From now until the end of class, I'll take over teacher duties. You're going to get under that desk and lick me until the end bell rings."

Roxanne's response? A twisted, lust-struck smile. "Of course, dear." 


End file.
